I'll Never Forget You
by Aliyah500
Summary: Brooke breaks up with Lucas. (How she did in season 4) She later finds out she has cancer. While everyone leaves Tree Hill to go to college Brooke stays behind. She works at the cafe for Karen and is also living with her and Lilly. When Lucas returns home for break how do you think he will react when he sees Brooke?
1. Chapter 1

**Brooke had missed a few days of work so Karen decided to check on her. Brooke was in her apartment throwing up. Brooke finally told Karen who forced her to move into her house so she can keep an eye on her. Lucas and Peyton are dating. It's Thanksgiving break so everyone was coming home. He walks up to his side door and opens it to see a naked Brooke.**

******Brooke:**OMG!** She grabs her towel. **What are you doing here?**  
****Lucas:**I should be asking you the same thing.** Karen walked in.  
****Karen:**Brooke is everything okay?** She looks at the door. **LUCAS!** She goes over to hug him. **You are early.**  
****Lucas:**I know I wanted to surprise you and Lily.**  
****Karen:**Lily is going to be ecstatic when she wakes up. Ugh... Let's go in the kitchen and catch up while Brooke gets dressed.**  
****Brooke:**Karen can we talk for a second?**  
****Karen:**Sure... Lucas meet me in the kitchen.** Lucas walks out of the room.  
****Brooke:**Can you not tell Lucas about what is going on with me?**  
****Karen:**Okay... But you have to start telling people Brooke.**  
****Brooke:**I know it's just I don't know how.**  
Karen hugs her and then walks out the room.  
****Lucas:**So why was Brooke in my room?**  
****Karen:**She lives here now.  
**Lucas:**Oh...why? She didn't go to college.**  
****Karen:**Ugh...she... Had nowhere else to go, you know how her parents are. They stopped paying for the apartment so I let her stay here. She decided she didn't want to go to college.  
**Lucas:**Okay...**  
Lily walks out of the room. She sees Lucas and her eyes light up. She attacks him with hugs and kisses. Brooke walks out of the room.  
****Brooke:**Karen I'm leaving. I should be back in an hour or two.  
**Karen:**Okay. Be safe.**  
Brooke leaves.  
****Lucas:**What is going on mom?**  
****Karen:**What are you talking about Lucas?**  
****Lucas:**You are acting weird.**  
****Karen:**No I'm not.**  
****Lucas:**Ma you put mustard on the pancakes.** Karen looked down at the pancakes.  
****Karen:**Oh...god.** She threw them away. **Okay well how about we have cereal.**  
****Lily:**** Yay!  
****Lucas:**What's going on mom?**  
****Karen:**Nothing. I just got a little distracted.  
**Lucas:**I can tell you are hiding something from me and I'm going to figure it out.

**A few hours past, Lucas took Lily to the Rivercourt while Karen waited for Brooke. Brooke walks through the front door.**

**Karen: **How was the doctor's appointment?

**Brooke:** It was okay. He said I need to start back on the pills again. **She started to cry.** I couldn't even afford them the first time. How can I afford them now?

**Karen:** Oh Brooke. **She walks over to Brooke and hugs her. **We will figure something out.

**At the Rivercourt **

**Lily: **Today was the first time I seen mom really happy.

**Lucas:** What are you talking about?

**Lily:** With everything going on with Brooke…

**Lucas:** What's going on with Brooke?

**Lily:** I don't know. Mom says I'm too young to understand but one day she will tell me.

**Lily kept playing basketball while Lucas stood there trying to figure what the hell is going on. Lucas knew he had to get to the bottom of whatever is going on. **


	2. Chapter 2

**The days went by and Lucas still couldn't figure out what his mom is hiding from him. He decided to call Peyton.**

**Peyton: ** Brooke lives with your mother? Why?

**Lucas:** My mom says that her parents stopped paying rent for the apartment and was kicked out. At the Rivercourt Lily told me that this was the first time my mom was really happy in a while. Something is going on with Brooke and my mom. I need to figure this out Peyton.

**Peyton:** I'm sure you will. Your mom lied though; Brooke's parents didn't pay the rent for the apartment.

**Lucas:** I would talk to Brooke but we haven't really talked since she broke up with me.

**Peyton:** Well Nathan, Haley and I will be in Tree Hill tomorrow. I know her and Haley still talk. Look I have to go see you tomorrow.

**Lucas:** Okay. Bye

**The next day Lucas went to the airport to pick them up. **

**Nathan:** So what's going on?

**Lucas:** I have no idea. My mom has been acting really weird. I think it has something to do with Brooke. Haley do you know something?

* * *

**Flashback Haley's POV**

**Haley just got to Tree Hill. She was surprising her best friend Brooke Davis on her birthday. As she gets to the door of her apartment she sees that it is open. She walks in to see Brooke throwing up while Karen held her hair.**

**Haley:**What's going on?

**Karen:** Wait in the living room Haley!

**A few minutes later**

**Karen:** Sorry about that. She is asleep now.

**Haley:** What is wrong with Brooke?

**Karen:** Don't tell anyone Haley, not even Nathan.

**Haley:** Okay.

**Karen:** Brooke has leukemia. I just found out a few hours ago. She is going to move in with me. Haley she cannot know that I told you. Just pretend nothing is wrong.

**Haley:** But Karen she is my best friend. I can't pretend she is fine when I know she isn't.

**Karen:** Haley you have to. Let me take care of it. Okay

**Haley:** Fine

**Karen:** Good. I have to go pick up Lily let me know when Brooke gets up. Bye.

**End of Flashback**

* * *

**Peyton: **Haley!

**Haley:** What?!

**Lucas: **Do you know something or not?

**Haley:** I'm just as clueless as you guys. **Nathan could tell Haley was lying. Lucas drops off Nathan and Haley at Debs.**

**Haley: **I never thought I'd say this, I'm glad to be back in Tree Hill.

**Nathan:** Hales you can be honest with me.

**Haley:** Okay, maybe I'm not that happy to be back in Tree Hill.

**Nathan:** I'm talking about Brooke and Karen. I know lied in the car. **Haley began to cry. **Babe tell me.

**Haley (crying): **Brooke has leukemia.


	3. Chapter 3

**Lucas &Peyton:** WHAT! **Haley turns around.**

**Haley: **You guys can't say anything.

**Lucas:** Haley, why are you just now saying something?

**Haley:** Your mom made me keep it a secret. That's why Brooke lives with Karen. Karen wanted to watch over Brooke and Brooke couldn't afford rent and medication.

**Lucas:** You should have told me Haley!

**Nathan:** Don't yell at her!

**Haley (crying):** Look Luke I wanted to okay. I knew she needed you but I wasn't supposed to know. I didn't want to hurt you mom.

**Lucas:** I have to go see Brooke.

**Peyton:** How am I supposed to get home Luke?

**Lucas:** Catch a bus. **Lucas walked out of the door.**

**Karen's house**

**Lucas storms in**

**Lucas: **Why didn't you tell me ma?

**Karen:** What are you talking about?

**Lucas:** About Brooke. Why didn't you tell me about Brooke?!

**Karen:** Look Luke…

**Lucas:** No, I talk to you every day and not once did you mention Brooke.

**Brooke:** That's because I made her promise not to tell anyone. **Lucas turns around.**

**Lucas:** Why?

**Brooke (crying):** I don't want anyone to treat me differently. Plus you and I haven't been on speaking terms since…

**Lucas:** Brooke none of that matters now. What matters now is that you get better.

**Brooke:** Lucas, I'm not getting better. I've tried every medication out there. I stopped responding to medication.

**Lucas:** No, that's not true.

**Karen (crying):** I'm sorry Luke but it is. **Lucas storms out of the house.**

**A few hours later…Brooke finds him at the river court**

**Brooke:**I'm sorry Luke. I know I should have told you sooner but…

**Lucas:**It's not your fault. I just wish I could have been there to help you get through this.

**Brooke: **You can start now.

**Lucas:** How?

**Brooke:** Well when I found out I had leukemia I made a bucket list of things I wanted to do before I die.

**Lucas: **You want me to help you.

**Brooke:** If you don't mind.

**Lucas:** So what's first on your bucket list?

**A few days pass and Lucas has spent every moment with Brooke. They watched movies, played games, and did things on her bucket list. They were watching Pitch Perfect when someone knocked on the side door.**

**Lucas:** It's open! **Peyton entered the room and was pissed at what she saw. Her boyfriend and ex-best friend in bed together. **

**Brooke:**Calm down it's not like we had sex.

**Peyton: **Luke can we talk for a second alone.

**Brooke:** I will go see if Karen needs help with lunch.

**Lucas:** What the hell is your issue Peyton? Brooke needs all of us now and you're acting like this.

**Peyton:** Acting like what?

**Lucas:** Like a bitch.

**Peyton (shocked): **I can't believe you just called me that. Did you ever think for one second that I need my boyfriend but he is busy pretending to be the boyfriend of Brooke Davis?

**Lucas:** That's not true. You know what Peyton as of right now I'm not longer your boyfriend.

**Peyton:** She doesn't want you Luke. I told her while you guys were dating that I wanted you and she gave up on you guys. It will only be a matter of time before you come running back.

**Lucas:** You're the reason Brooke and I broke up senior year! Get the hell out of my house! **Just as Peyton was about to respond they heard a loud boom and a scream. They ran out of the room towards the kitchen and saw Brooke laying on the ground life less and Karen crying trying to dial 911. **

**At the Hospital**

**Lucas, Karen, Haley, Nathan, and even Peyton waited for news about Brooke.**

**Lucas:** What happened with Brooke?

**Karen:** I don't know Luke. She was helping me set the table while you and Peyton were yelling at each other.

**Lucas:** This is my entire fault. I have made her do things and taking her places…

**Karen: **If anything Lucas you kept her healthier longer. She has never been this happy.

**Doctor:** Is there anyone here for Brooke Davis?

**Karen:** Yes.

**Doctor:** Okay, Brooke passed out due to the lack of healthy red blood cells also known as anemia.

**Lucas:** Is she going to be okay?

**Doctor:** I cannot say.

**Nathan:** What does that mean?

**Haley (crying):** That means she isn't getting better Nate.

**Lucas:** Can we see her?

**Doctor:** Yes, she is in room 504. **When they walked in they saw a pale Brooke. Haley stayed outside, it was too hard for her to see her best friend like that.**

**Lucas: **Brooke can I ask you a question?

**Brooke (weak):** Sure.

**Lucas:** What is the number one thing on your bucket list?

**Brooke (weak): **To see my parents one last time.


End file.
